Mission Complete
by Philomena Kuroi
Summary: The Bladebreakers have to run many missions to try and stop an evil plot. Mission 1: Pose as girls in an all girls school. YAOI.
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys, just so you know, this is not a humour fic and it is Yaoi.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, wouldn't it be funny if I did though, I bet it would shock you all.  Oh well, a girl can dream.

*************************

The Bladebreakers walked hurriedly through the crowds that seemed to constantly surround the BBA, they quickly opened the door and rushed in, closing and locking it behind them.  They walked up to the overly happy woman at the desk, who smiled as they approached,

"Hi Bladebreakers, what can I do for you today?" She asked flicking her blonde hair behind her shoulder.

"We're here to see Mr. Dickenson." Kai stated exchanging her smile for a cold, commanding stare.  Mr. Dickenson had called them this morning asking them to come over to the BBA centre as fast as they could, of course they did this, after breakfast.

"Ok, the 3rd floor up, when you get there it's the big white door on your left." She stated.  They walked off down a navy blue carpeted corridor towards the lift.

"I wonder what Mr. Dickenson wants." Said Tyson, "I mean, who calls up at eight in the morning just to tell us to meet him here?"  Max nudged him in the ribs,

"Well, we would have known sooner if you didn't need 5 breakfasts."  Tyson looked outraged,

"I'm a growing boy, I need by energy."  Max just laughed at Tyson's pathetic attempt to appear smart.     

Tyson was about to say something when he was dragged into the lift by a rough hand.  He looked up and saw Kai glaring down at him,

"Next time, look." He said before shoving him into Max.  In a few seconds they reached the third floor and stepped out onto the red carpet.  They spotted the white door to their left and walked through it into a large white room, it contained all sorts of trophies, most of which the Bladebreakers had won, and many cabinets stacked full of files on different blades and bladers.  They saw Mr. Dickenson sitting on a light blue couch at the far end of the room by several large windows.  They walked over to him and sat down on the chairs around him.

"So Mr. Dickenson, why did you need us in such a hurry?" Rei asked the question that was on everybody's mind.

"Well Bladebreakers, you see.  We have heard news of a mysterious yet powerful force planning to take over the world or do something of the sort, along with this, many people's blades and bit beasts have been stolen.  We fear that these may be connected and that's where you come in.  You are the best of the best, the most powerful bladers in the BBA, we need you guys to go on a few missions for me, the first of these is, you have to go undercover at Sunspot school in Beverly Hills, we have heard news that a girl there's father is connected in some way, you must find out who this is and where she lives."  The Bladebreakers, who had been taking this all in carefully stayed silent for a few moments before Kenny spoke,

"Um, Mr. Dickenson, something has just come to mind, Sunspot school is a girl's school." He stated catching the attention of the entire room, except Mr. Dickenson of course,

"I am aware of this complication," He said, "But this is very important and I must ask you to-to dress up and act as...girls for this mission."  The Bladebreakers looked on with horror showing clearly on their faces,

"What?!" Tyson shouted making his voice heard, Mr. Dickenson winced,

"I'm sorry boys, but this is really important, please accept it, it'll won't be for that long."  Tyson was about to say something when Rei covered his mouth,

"We accept." He said receiving a slight nod from the rest of the team.  And so, two days later, they began the preparations to become girls.

Hilary dragged Tyson and the other Bladebreakers down the street towards a huge department store; it was very early in the morning and Mr. Dickenson had paid the workers to open early so the bladers could shop without disturbance and without ruining their reputation, which they held so dearly.  Max's mom, who had been called over to help greeted them at the door and she and Hilary marched along rows and rows of women's clothing throwing the occasional thing at different members of the Bladebreakers; once they were done they were left with a huge pile of clothes each.

"Now go try them on, we'll check you." Hilary ordered pointing to the changing rooms, making Judy laugh.  The boys solemnly ambled to the dressing rooms with their garments.

Once they were in, they began trying on different items of clothing and coming out to show the girls.  By the time they were finished, their piles were only a quarter of the size they had been when they went in.  Then they went home and packed their bags to be taken to Beverly Hills.

"How do girls wear these kinda things everyday?" Tyson asked looking over the clothes as he packed another skirt into his suitcase.

"It's easy, it's called looking good." Hilary replied making Tyson fume.  The limo turned up outside saving them from the soon to be fight.  They all entered it and it sped off towards the airport.  As soon as they arrived they gave their bags in and got the tickets before they all went off to the shopping area.  They walked around for a while until they found a café (Starbucks obviously, they seem to be everywhere.)  After getting their drinks they walked over to the largest table they could find and set their bags down beside it before each taking a seat at it.  Tyson didn't waste anytime in telling everyone his point of view, very loudly.

"This is stupid, why do WE of all people, the world famous Bladebreakers, have to pretend to be GIRLS?!" He shouted angrily.  Kenny winced as he shouted,

"Tyson," He whispered pulling Tyson back down to the table, "This is supposed to be a SECRET mission, your not supposed to shout it out to the entire airport!"  Tyson squirmed out of his grasp and straightened up his hat,

"Well it's not like anyone was listening anyway." He said ignoring the many people staring at them.  They finished their drinks in silence, their minds full of questions and thoughts about their mission.  A loud speaker disrupted them from their silent state   ::Flight 109 going to Beverly Hills now boarding at gate 4:: they rushed up from their seats and over to Gate 4.  Once they got there they instantly boarded the plane and took their seats.  Luckily they were in a completely empty first class so they could be alone to talk.  The seats were in rows of three so Max sat in between Tyson and his Mum, Kenny and Hilary sat together behind them and Kai and Rei sat together nearer the back.

"You know Rei, you would probably enjoy this flight more if you sat next to some one else, I'm not known for my good company." Rei smiled at him,

"I know that Kai and personally I would prefer to sit near you then them, they are occasionally too loud." He lowered his voice so Tyson and Max couldn't hear.  A smile played at the edges of Kai's lips,

"Occasionally?" He smirked.  Rei let out a soft laugh as he retrieved a notepad and a pencil and began sketching.  A tall woman with chestnut hair walked out to the front of the first class area and smiled at them.  A speaker droned out the safety manual as the woman acted the procedures out.  After this they gave the usual welcoming and told everyone to do up their belts etc. and the plane began lift off.  Rei put his sketchbook down as they lifted up and began gazing over Kai's shoulder out the window.  He went to rest his arm on the armrest but found it occupied.  He blushed and recoiled his arm, Kai looked at him and Rei turned away in an attempt to hide his now deep red face.  He bit his lip and hoped that Kai had found interest in something else as he turned around.  This was not his lucky day, as he turned he found to crimson eyes looking at him, Kai sighed when he saw the look on Rei's face and turned back around to look out the window.  Rei blushed an even deeper red and went back to sketching.

            Laughter could be heard throughout the plane as Max and Judy laughed as Tyson squirmed around in his seat complaining for food.

"Tyson, the meal will be here soon and you've already eaten fifteen packets of peanuts." Max stated through his laughter.  Tyson looked at Max,

"Well then, I'm gonna have to bide the time some other way then aren't I?" He said sneakily causing Max to frown in confusion.  Tyson grinned, leant forward and began tickling Max causing him to laugh hysterically, 

"Stop....it.....Tyson." He said between loud laughs.  Judy smiled down on her son and his best friend, 'He couldn't have a better friend.' She thought.  Hilary, who had been watching the whole fiasco, turned her attention to the trolley of food that was now being pushed down the aisle.  She reached through the gap in the seats and poked Tyson in the arm.  He looked at her with a quizzical look and she pointed to the rattling trolley.  He immediately stopped his attack on Max and started waving his arms about in celebration.  The airhostess, who was in an evil mood, went right down the aisle to Kai and Rei first ignoring Tyson.

"Pasta, roast turkey or vegetarian hot pot?" She asked. (A/N: Ok, I know airplane food isn't that nice, but this is first class.)

"Pasta please." Said Rei,

"Same." Kai muttered and she handed them both a tray with a plate of pasta and some bizarre sort of dessert on it.  She moved onto Kenny and Hilary,

"Pasta, roast turkey or vegetarian hot pot?" She asked still smiling.

"Roast turkey." Replied Kenny,

"Pasta." She handed them both trays and moved onto Tyson, Max and Judy.

"Pasta, roast turkey or vegetarian hot pot?" Tyson grinned widely.

"Vegetarian hotpot." Judy said and received an interesting smelling tray,

"Pasta please." Said Max receiving his.  She came to Tyson,

"Um, all of them." He said smiling, she laughed and nervously handed him three trays before rushing back to the front of the plane.

It was about 9:00 at night when they finally arrived over land and by that time the mood had completely changed.  Judy was reading the flight catalogue with her son sleeping on her arm, Tyson was snoring loudly as he slept with his head against Max's, Hilary was reading a book quietly next to Kenny who was reading a book on Ancient Greek, at the back Rei was laying asleep across the three seat with his head resting gently on the Russians lap.  Kai stroked Rei's raven locks sub-consciously receiving a quiet purr from the Chinese blader.  He looked down fondly at the younger teen laying in soundly in the moonlight, 'He looks so beautiful, so peaceful, so-' He stopped his thought process and shook his head, 'No, he just another one of my bratty team mates.'  He stared out the window, 'But he's not like the others, he's not as loud, he's polite, he's respectful and he sticks up for me when Tyson's rude.'  He smiled slightly and looked down at Rei, 'I wonder if-' His deep thought was cut off by a speaker starting up, ::We will be landing in Beverly Hills airport in about 5 minutes, please return to your seats, fasten your seatbelts, return your seats to the upright position and put your tables back in their correct place:: Kai gently lifted Rei off his lap and rested the neko's head on his shoulder, he then fastened Rei's seatbelt and began staring out of the window again.  The lights below glistened, marking out the landing strip for the plane's entry.  The plane began it's descend and in a few minutes they had landed safely on the ground.

"Wake up Maxie." Judy said, shaking her sons shoulder.  Max blinked open his eyes and looked around, realising that they had landed, he got a bottle of water out of his bag and tipped it's contents over Tyson, waking him up.

"Max!  What was that for?" He asked outraged, Max giggled as he lifted up his bag and bounded over to the aisle,

"We're here."  Tyson snapped out of his angry trance, picked up his bag and leapt over to join his friend.  Kenny and Hilary quickly packed their bags and walked slowly to the aisle.  Kai tugged on one of Rei's bangs waking him up,

"Wake up." He said stepping over Rei to the aisle, Rei scowled and picked up his own bag and went to join him.  Once off the plane, the group journeyed through the bright airport towards the baggage collection, where they remained for about an hour until their baggage finally arrived.  They carried their burdens over to a man in a dark suit, who was holding a sign saying 'Bladebreakers' on it.  They fought their way through a crowd of fan girls who had just seen them and to the limo that had been prepared for them.  They hurriedly entered it and the sleek black vehicle drove away as fast as it could, without breaking the law.  The car journey lasted an hour and a half, but finally the limo pulled into the drive of the house they would be staying in for the next few weeks.  They could hardly call it a house, it was more like a mansion.  It had a swimming pool, several balconies, tennis courts, it had EVERYTHING!!!  Suddenly losing their fatigue, they rushed out of the limo and began dragging their luggage to the massive wooden doors, eager to take a look around.  Upon entering they dumped their stuff in the overly large living room and went in search of where they were to sleep.  Once they got upstairs they saw a long corridor with seven doors running along it.  Each door sported the name of one of the people present.  Judy's was at the end, then Hilary's, then Kenny's, then Tyson's, then Max's, then Kai's and then Rei's.  They each walked up to their separate doors and opened them, gasping at the sight they saw.  Each of their rooms were personalised for them.  Judy's was plain, simple and generally just a bed, a chest of draws, a bathroom and a mirror.  Hilary's was white with a pink fluffy bed, a light pink chest of draws, a bathroom and a circular pink chair.  Kenny's room was much like Judy's, but instead of the mirror there was a wooden desk with a laptop re-charger and a box to keep spare Beyblade parts in.  Tyson's room was almost completely blue, with a blue bed, a wooden chest of drawers, a dark blue chair, a bathroom, which he shared with Max and a tall mirror at one end.  Max's room was bright mango and had a squishy yellow bed, a red wavy chest of drawers, an orange beanbag seat and a tall mirror like Tyson's but the edged were a luminous orange.  Kai's room was very, very dark blue, it had a black bed, an almost black chest of drawers, a black leather chair,  and a small mirror hidden in the corner.  Rei's room had white walls and a wooden floor, but in the centre of the floor was a yin yang carpet.  He had a white bed with red covers, a light grey chest of drawers and at the back wall there was a bonsai tree with a white carpet by it to meditate on.  He also had a mirror on top of his chest of drawers and he had a door leading to a bathroom that he and Kai were to share.  They rushed downstairs, got their bags and began unpacking in their rooms.  After this was done, Tyson, Max and Hilary began chatting loudly about how great this was, Judy called Mr. Dickenson to tell him that they had arrived safely, Kenny hooked Dizzi to the charger and went to join Tyson,  Kai was sitting on his bed in silent thought and Rei was digging around in his bag for his sketch book and a pencil.  Rei quietly pushed the door open that joined the bathroom that he and Kai shared to Kai's room and began sketching Kai.  Kai heard the scribble of a pencil on paper, he opened an eye slightly and peeked at the bathroom door.  He quickly closed it again as Rei looked up at him again, Kai decided to let him sketch, he didn't know why, but it felt right.  He eventually got tired of waiting and decided to get up.  He looked around but found no Rei, 'Must've finished.' He thought as he got up.  He walked along the corridor and walked into Tyson's room.  In it he found Tyson, Max, Hilary, Kenny and Rei.  He leaned against the door framed and waited for someone to acknowledge his presence.  After a few seconds Rei turned to face him,

"Hey Kai." He said causing everyone to turn to the door where Kai know stood.

"You guys had better get to sleep, we have to wake up early tomorrow to prepare to-to be girls." He said walking out the room and back to his.  They all filtered out the room and to their own ones and almost instantly fell asleep.  It was going to be a hard day tomorrow.

**********************************

Whoa, long chapter huh?  Please Review, please.                  


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I finally updated!!!  Ok, this may be a long fic, it depends whether people like it or not.

Disclaimer: To be quite plain, I don't own Beyblade.  Cup of tea then?

***************************

Hilary was rudely awoken at an overly early hour, by a loud knocking on her door.

"Ok, ok, hold your horses." She grumbled as she pulled herself out of bed and over to the door.  She heaved it open and faced the group of boys standing before her.  Max, who was at the front, began

"Uh, Hilary.  I-we, well we kinda need help getting ready, we don't really know how to look like uh, girls."  She smirked at them and nodded,

"Ok, wait out there and while I get dressed."  She closed the door and five minutes later, they were standing in a line in front of her and Judy in Kai's (It's the biggest) bedroom.  She studied them for a while,

"Ok, Tyson." She raided the suitcase, "Try on these." She said as she handed him a pile of clothes.  He grudgingly trudged to the bathroom.  She repeated this process for each of the team and then they waited to see them.

"Hilary, you have quite a good eye for clothes." Judy laughed.

"Well, gotta keep up with the fashions." Hilary shrugged a reply.  A few minutes later, the entire team re-entered the room in their new clothes.  Hilary and Judy beamed,

"They're perfect!!!" Hilary exclaimed.  The Bladebreakers examined their outfits.  Tyson was wearing a long denim skirt and a rugby top with a short jacket over it, Max was wearing a knee length green denim skirt and an orange t-shirt, Rei was suited in a shortish (he has hot legs) black skirt, a black Chinese style top with a gold rimmed yin yang on it and long black boots, Kai had a long black and red skirt and a tank top of the same colours on.  

"Ok, now...makeup and hair!" Hilary said whilst Judy laughed at their expressions.

"W-what, no." They complained as they were dragged off to Judy's room.  Once in, they were greeted with the sight of several forms of hair and makeup tools lined up on the desk.  The girls pulled up two chairs and pushed Max and Tyson on them, while Kai and Rei took seats on the bed.

"Nice legs." Kai smirked at Rei and his attire.  Rei growled back,

"Hey, I didn't pick this, and your outfit isn't exactly masculine is it?"  He grinned as Kai glared at the skirt,

"Fine."  Kai pushed Rei jokily.

Tyson quivered as Hilary sorted through makeup,

"Why, why, why?" Hilary smacked him upside the head,

"It's not that bad, besides, you look cute." She said as she carefully brushed some pink blusher onto his cheeks.  She then brought out some pale red lipstick and applied this, followed by a bit of lip liner.  She put some light eye shadow on him, then some mascara and then she was done.

"Tyson, go brush your hair, then you can watch." She handed him a hairbrush, he took it and walked to the mirror.  In the meantime, Max had been having his hair straightened, then flicked in at the ends.  His Mum smiled at him,

"There you go, now let's see.  What colour?" She muttered to herself as she picked out some makeup.  "Red, no, pink, no, too dark, ah-ha!  Sugar plum pink, that'll do." She muttered to herself as she picked out several items and carefully applied them to Max.

"Ok Maxie, you can go and sit down.  Rei, Kai, your turn." She said and the two bladers made their way reluctantly up to the awaiting girls.  It didn't take long for Rei and Kai to be made up as the girls already had an idea of what was needed.  They straightened Kai's hair to make it look longer and left Rei's down apart from a few small braids.  Once they were finished the boys looked perfect, anyone could have easily mistaken them for girls in an instant.  Hilary and Judy stood back and admired their work,

"They look great!" Hilary exclaimed, but then frowned, "Judy, they need girl's names." She stated.  Judy nodded,

"Ok, Max-Maxine, Tyson-Tyler, Kai-Katherine and Rei-Rachel.  There, that was easy." She looked at her watch, "Ok, we should head to school now, I'll take you there and sign you in."  They nodded and went to put their shoes on (all except Rei) but were quickly stopped,

"Wait a minute." Hilary held them back, "You can't wear your normal shoes, come with me." She said and led them off to wear all the suitcases were.  She handed them each a pair of shoes in their size and they put them on.  Tyson wore trainers that were cleaner and more feminine then his regular ones, Max had plastic bright pink sandals and Kai had black medium heeled shoes.

            After this, they headed off for their first day at school, picking up their bags on the way.  Once they arrived they found it to be far bigger then they expected.  It was built from an orangey red brick and seemed to be about 4 stories in height and stretched out for about the space of three houses.  Flowers surrounded the main doors and above the wooden double doors there was a gold sign saying 'Sunspot High.'  The boys sighed and walked in.  Once inside, Judy signed them in then rushed off.  (BTW Hilary is with them) They were given a lesson plan and directed to their first lesson, history.  They walked down the hall and turned into the third door on their right as they had been directed.  As they walked in, they found the entire class already assembled and either staring at them or talking quietly.  The teacher looked up as they entered and smiled,

"Ah, you must be the new students." He stated and stood up to greet them.  "Class, I hope you welcome them into your social groups and treat them as if they have been here for as long as you.  Would you like to introduce yourselves?"  Tyson nodded,

"I'm Tys-Tyler, this is Maxine, Hilary, Katherine and uh, Rachel." He said trying to remember their female names.

"Ok," The teacher continued, "I'm Mr. Rockwell.  Now that introductions are complete, please take your seats."  They sat down at the remaining empty desks and pulling their books out their bags, got on with their lesson.

            After History they had Geography, both as boring as each other.  Finally, after what seemed like eternity, the bell rang for morning break and students piled out into the corridors.  As the Bladebreakers already had all the stuff for their next lesson in their bags already, they walked around the outside of the building, admiring the school.  As they were walking, they were joined by a group of girls.

"Hi.  I'm Hayley, this is Roxanne and Josie." A girl with long blonde hair smiled happily at them and pointed to her friends.  The other two girls looked as smiley as her, one had short brown hair tied up in two bunches, this was Roxanne, the other had longish hazelnut hair that was left to hang down around her shoulder, Josie.  The Bladebreakers smiled back nervously,

"Hi.  I'm Tyler." Tyson said, "This is Maxine, Rachel, Katherine and Hilary."  He pointed out each of his friends.

"Ok, hi.  Welcome to the school.  Just so you know, we have art next, and then we have lunch and a free period.  If you want, you can hang out with us, we'll show you round." Said Roxanne.  The Bladebreakers nodded,

"Sure, thanks." Rei replied.  He was about to say something else, but the sound of the bell cut him off.

"Come on.  It's this way to art." The girls led them off into an entirely different building that they had not seen earlier and into the art room.  They spent pretty much the entire lesson doing random paintings, Tyson decided to paint the world's best sandwich, according to him, Max painted a sunny beach scene, Hilary painted a frog, modelled on Tyson, Rei painted a Yin Yang with a dragon and a phoenix in it and Kai painted the entire page black, except of gold square.  The lesson seemed to go quicker then it did and before they knew it, it was lunchtime.  The Bladebreakers followed their new friends to the lunch hall where they got a reasonable portion of 'food'.  After this they were led outside by their friends to hang out on an outside table.

"So, guys, do you like the Bladebreakers?" One asked after a while.

"Uh, yeah.  They're ok, I guess." Max replied.

"Ok?  They are soooo much better then that, they are like so hot!  Almost as hot as Johnny Depp or Orlando Bloom." As Roxanne said the last two names, she nearly fainted.

"Oh yeah, like everyone has a crush on one of them.  I personally like Kai, that whole moody, mysterious boy thing.  Oh my god, I would love to just..." She cut herself off before it got too detailed.

"No way, Rei is the hottest, those eyes, that hair!" Josie argued back at Hayley.  "Hey Rachel, did you know that you look quite a bit like Rei?"

"Who do you like best Katherine?" Hayley asked.

"Uh, well, uh, Rei."

***************************************

Ok, I am tired so I will end there, plz review.                     


	3. Chapter 3

Hey folks I'm back, thanks for your reviews, they were greatly enjoyed.  Kin, would you like to do the disclaimer?

Kin: Ok, Espina does not own Beyblade.  Yay!!! That was fun.  TMNT, what you get is what you see *Does cheerlead*

Espina: And I don't own that either.  All I own is my pointless, minor OCs, oh yeah and this hat *Puts on hat and runs off laughing manically* Ha ha ha.

Kin: Ok, on with the fic.

********************************

"Uh, well, uh, Rei." Kai stuttered.  Rei began blushing and fidgeting uncomfortably,

"I love Rei too, Rachel, Maxine, who do you like?"

"You know what?  I've forgotten something, uh, over there." Rei said as he began to walk off,

"Yeah me too." Agreed the rest of the gang and they all hurried away.  The real girls stood and stared,

"Weird girls."

"Yeah."

"True, but the tall one's quite cute." (A/N: Ok, a little bit of Yuri there.)  The others looked at her strangely,

"Whatever, you wanna go have a water fight in the changing rooms?"

"A bit erotic, but sure."  They walked off towards the sports department, giggling on the way.

            As soon as the Bladebreakers rounded the corner of a wall, they all let go of their held breath and Hilary began laughing hysterically.

"You-should have-seen-your faces.  You- we-re all blushing." She said between laughs.  They all (except Kai) burst out laughing as well.

"I don't wanna know what that girl wanted to do to me." Kai said stifling laughter and trying to keep his composure.

"I'll never look at fan-girls in the same way." Laughed Rei.

"How come no one has a crush on me?" Tyson asked trying to look sad but failing.

" Maybe 'cus you get all the fan_ boys_." Max joked.  Tyson punched his arm playfully,

"What's that supposed to mean?" The bell rang signalling the end of the lunch break.

"Come on, let's go." Hilary said and they walked off to their next lesson, PE.

            The Bladebreakers walked into the changing room led by Hilary,

"Guys," She whispered, "You gotta change into the tracksuits and stuff you brought.  Go change in the loos." (BTW: They don't have a sports uniform here.)  The boys walked off to the toilets to change whilst Hilary joined the actual girls in the main changing room.

"Hey Hil, why they changing in the loos?" Roxanne asked.

"Um, they're shy.  All on their period, you know how it is." (Sorry if any guys are reading this, I'm a girl, so I'm experienced in this matter).  She nodded and carried on changing.  Soon the boys were out in their tracksuits and t-shirts.  They hurried outside and onto the field where they met the rest of their class.

"Ah, I see we have some new students.  I presume you've all met them already, so there's no need for introductions."  She got out a clipboard, "Ok, today we will be doing athletics.  You can do Javelin, Discus, Running, High jump or Long jump.  Go choose and I'll come and see you all in a minute."  The class scattered to different areas of the field, all except the Bladebreakers.

"Ok, which do you want to try first today?"  She asked them,

"Discus." Max said,

"Yeah, me too." Tyson piped in.

"Ok, you two go get a discus each and you can begin."  Tyson and Max ran off.  "Ok, what about you guys?"

"High jump." Kai and Rei said in unison.

"Ok, over there." She pointed to a high jump set.  Rei and Kai proceeded to it.  Hilary went off and did long jump with Josie.

            The girls who were doing high jump were amazed with the skills 'Katherine' and 'Rachel' showed.  With Kai's training advanced muscles and Rei's neko skills, it was easy.  The lesson breezed past and before they knew it, they were getting changed again.  Just as Max was leaving a red-haired girl stopped him,

"Hey Maxine, I've got swimming next and, like, everyone else has gone."

"Yeah?"

"So, can you undo my bra?"

"Uh, I, uh, well, I, I have to go meet Tyler for lunch."

"But, Maxine, lunch ended two hours ago, it's time to go home."

"Uh, he-I mean she, likes two lunches, heh heh, bye."  He ran off quickly out the door.  She shook her head and began struggling with the hooks.  After a short while, Rei headed for the exit of the changing room, but was stopped,

"Hey Rachel."

"Yeah?"

"Can you undo my bra?" He backed away,

"I, uh, I have lotion on my hands."

"That's ok, you can use your teeth."  He blushed bright red and was about say something when Kai rescued him,

"Need a hand?" He asked her.

"Yeah, can you undo my bra?  I've got an after school swimming class, and my hands are all greasy." Kai nodded and quickly undid the fearful item of clothing and walked out with Rei.  They joined up with Max, Tyson and Hilary and began the walk home.  They had been walking in silence for about ten minutes, each contemplating the situation, when Rei disturbed the serenity.

"Uh, Kai.  Why did you say my name when she asked you who your favourite Bladebreaker was?" He asked.  Kai shrugged,

"You were just the first thing that came into my mind." He looked away, 'Funnily enough, you're always on my mind.'

***********************************

'Hello'. = Thinking.

"Hello." = Talking.

Ok, that's all folks, for this chapter.  Please review.


End file.
